saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rikka Sashinami
is a Hazard ReBurst Player who founded the Nebula Oscillation mercenary service. In reality, she is the owner of the Espresso Valet cosplay Cafe, where most of her employees also play the same game and work under her command within that group. Appearance Reality Rikka is perhaps the most popular server at her cafe, and one contributing factor is her outfit. She accentuates her voluptuous figure with a black, mid-thigh-length dress featuring a cleavage cutout and white ruffled borders, white sleeved gloves, a white half-apron around her waist, thin black thigh-highs with lace borders, a black lace garter belt, and high heels. A white ruffled headdress rests atop her beautiful black, navel-length hair. Occasionally, she switches her headdress to other versions with animal ears on them, as well as adding an faux animal tail accessory underneath her skirt. The tail accessory clips onto the inside of her dress. Her casual outfit is a white button-up shirt, a magenta and purple hoodie draped around her shoulders, grey leggings under a black mini-skirt, and black high-top sneakers. In-Game Her in-game outfit is much less revealing than her work outfit. She wears black combat boots, black leggings, navy blue short shorts, a magenta and pink shirt, and a navy blue jacket with a pink stripe running down the right side of the jacket and magenta details throughout. Nebula Oscillation's logo is emblazoned on the back of this jacket, a stylized image of the Helix Nebula with three Vs running through the center of it. When in a combat situation, she'll wear a holster for a Volc-Star Compact handgun on her right thigh, and she'll keep her Vulcan Splicer SMG in a thigh holster on her left. When she activates her Valvrave armor, she gains a black, mechanical armor with various magenta and pink details. Her left leg has a pink line running up to the hip armor, while the right leg is mostly black with magenta and purple highlights. The hip armor is skirted, colored black with purple designs on it. The chest armor is black and angular, though it's more curved than other Valvraves due to Rikka's large bust. Its shoulder armor and helmet feature a similar angular design, colored black with magenta details. The visor features glowing green eyes and a purple combat mask that deploys on top of that at Rikka's command. Personality While she does present herself as a teasing minx of a waitress, she's actually quite the opposite. She's a very serious, observant individual. Beneath the seductive maid lies a woman who has an intense level of situational awareness, able to look at one person and determine a fairly accurate judgement of their character and personality from that sole look. An unnatural amount of willpower and motivation drives her to succeed, one of the many reasons she was able to make Espresso Valet and Nebula Oscillation as popular as they currently are. Another thing most of her employees note is her stubbornness, which is another contributing factor to the success of her two businesses. Many applaud her for her natural leadership, as she displays incredible tactical prowess and amazing partnering skills. Ironically, she's actually really bad at actual romantic relationships, not knowing where the flirting stops and the genuine interest truly starts. Background Rikka lived for a few years in America because of her parents' work, so she grew up with both Japanese and English as her primary languages. She returned to Japan when she was around 8 years old, as her parents had finished their overseas work. Because of the fortune her parents amassed from their work, Rikka was sent to elite schools throughout all her life. Once she graduated, she decided that she'd start a cafe with some friends of hers she met outside of school. They all agreed, and so began the Espresso Valet cosplay cafe. When one of her friends introduced her to Hazard ReBurst, Rikka ended up addicted it. In order to avoid conflict with her work and playing the game, she invited all her employees to join her in-game guild, thus creating Nebula Oscillation. Relationships TBA Abilities Hazard ReBurst * Faction - Chouwa - Valvrave Archetype 4: Kousoku * Occupation - Head of Nebula Oscillation * Main Equipment: ** Rave Ripper ** Vulcan Splicer ** REDACTED Rikka's a brawler. She will beat the ever-loving shit out of her enemies with her fists before brutally tearing them to shreds with her Rave Ripper's suspended saws. She hits hard and fast, rushing through crowds with powerful punches before deploying her saws and launching them at her enemies. Her Vulcan Splicer is a reliable sidearm capable of rapid-fire and close-range combat with its bayonet. When on active combat duty, she tends to assign herself as a vanguard agent, putting herself on the front line to tear her enemies to shreds. However, most of her allies end up putting her as a rear guard agent and reserving her as their ace in the hole. Trivia * She's named after Rikka Takarada from SSSS Gridman. * Her voice actress voices Akane Shinjo in the same anime. * Her bust is a G-cup, and she's renowned for the thickness of her thighs and overall voluptuous figure. * She bakes some small pastries for the cafe alongside Airi, though she does like to cause mischief in the kitchen and splatter batter on her fellow baker. * Her uniform is the standard female uniform of Nebula Oscillation. * Her maid personality is slightly altered when she wears one of her animal-themed uniforms, which include: ** Cat (Active and affectionate) ** Rabbit (Shy and reserved) ** Wolf (Isolated and quiet) ** Fox (Even more flirtatious) ** Dog (Extra happy and outgoing) ** Horse (Prideful and brash) Category:Player Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Hazard ReBurst Player Category:Valvrave HRB Player Category:Valvrave 4 Player (HRB)